Tents and shelters are used for a wide variety of purposes ranging from camping, to storage, to day use shelters, to commercial purposes and many other purposes. Each use typically requires a particular size, shape and configuration. For example, a camping tent may range from a small backpacking tent to a larger expedition tent to a multiple person family style tent. A backpacking tent may include two or more support poles that are supported together by tent materials and tensioning cords. A larger expedition tent may require multiple poles that require tensioning cords. The structures that support these tents are relatively complex to assemble and are not free-standing without the tent covers and/or tensioning cords. The larger family style tents and even commercial shelters require multiple components and the use of tension cords and stakes.
Another area that is currently being expanded is the use of a tent structure to expand the use of vehicles. For example, it is becoming popular to use a tent structure with a camping vehicle such as a recreational vehicle or camping trailer to create more usable space. The tent structures currently being used tend to be complex and only suitable for a particular vehicle.
Another area where shelter structures are becoming popular is as temporary or semi-permanent storage facilities. Often it is desirable to store equipment, vehicles or other items in places where no permanent storage is available. However, most of these temporary structures are complex, heavy and not easily set up. Additionally, temporary shelters are used in many poverty stricken areas to provide crude, but temporary housing.
Each different use normally requires an additional shelter or tent. This can become expensive as well as requiring space for storage and transport. Additional shelters may be required if additional space is needed. Also, an existing shelter may be too large for many purposes.
Therefore it can be seen that there presently is a need for a shelter or tent support system that may be configured in many different shapes and sizes, that is easily expandable and that may be used for many different purposes.